


The Sky

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: Webby and Lena stargaze.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 10





	The Sky

Webby and Lena were sitting on the roof of McDuck Manor. This sleepover had been planned specifically to be free of magic and any other shenanigans. After so many intense adventures, they simply a nice, quiet evening.

Holding each other's hands, they looked at the night sky. There was no eclipse, or other visible notable astronomical phenomena happening; just a peaceful collection of stars.

At least, that was the case at first, until one star started to glow.

"This looks like a supernova!" Webby said. "THIS IS SO EXCITING!!"

Within a few minutes, a third duck had climbed onto the roof.

"Huey? What are you doing here?" Webby asked him.

"I just wanted to get a closer look at the supernova! You see, according to the Junior Woodchuck guidebook..."

Lena looked at Webby and, squeezing her hand, sighed. No matter how fascinating Huey's woodchucking rambles could be, he had interrupted the girlfriends' romantic moment. Webby, immediately picking up on what Lena was thinking, nodded.

Half an hour later, Webby and Lena were in each other's arms, watching the supernova through Gyro's new telescope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all satisfied, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
